Who's your daddy?
by BlackFeather101
Summary: My name is Luna. I was denied by my dad once. now im alone. mom told me to go look for him on earth. but she also tells me who my mech creater is. but is he really my dad? sorry i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Somethings may not make sense at times but bear with me. And this im the star of the show! *jumps up* anyways... Just keep reading please! And R&R. Thanks! starts after orion pax part 3 but not before season 2 episode 4 (im too lazy to write the name) the POV will be Luna until i say so *laughs evily***

My names is Luna. Really i still dont believe how my mom could ever hold that "secret" for soo long. I mean Cybertron is dead now for i dont know long. I find myself in Earth's atomsphere now. My pod is breaking so i can offline. Ill tell how i got here.

I was an only sparkling with my single femme creator during the war. i would occasanally ask about my mech creator but mother would change the subject. We were netrual. We at times agreed with the autobots or the decepticons. But we just wouldnt join the fight. Though sometimes we hid so no bot would find us. But i wanted to fight. Well i think ill get the chance if i survive this. My mother was dying because of the short supply of energon on Cybertron. "It cant support life. Luna. I think now is the time tell you who is your mech creator." My mother seemed so sad. Her eyes dull. "Your creator is someone you may know from a far. He denied you because he said that he didnt need a sparkling to look after. But now that the war has ended on Cybertron i guess now he can look after you. Luna..." Her voice trailed off. "Mama! Keep going!" i yelled. My mother laugh a bit. "your father is... Is... the warlord... Megatron." Megatron my father? He denied me? holy slag! "Go to the pod. I have heard chatter that he is on earth. just type in earth on the pod. " my mother instructed. i walked towards the pod but looked back at my dying femme creator. I mouthed good bye. "Luna its never goodbye. Its until next time we met." She said. I couldnt help but shed a tear. My mother's optics closed. her servos fell to the ground. She was dead.

now i find myself at the other end of the glaxy entering earth. I cant help think. What if Megatron denies me again?


	2. chapter 2

**Okay so i let yall with a cliffhanger. Sorry. ._. But anyways... This is romance 'cause i want either Knock Out or BumbleBee to fell in love with Luna. But cant decide. R&R and tell me who is best. Thanks for all the things yall do to make me feel good about writing this! when it says General POV its about how Luna really looks like to others.**

Ofcourse i had no other way out of the pod. So i slowly counted the time before i hit crashed landed. Slag. I wanted to see my mech creator. Was that sooo bad? And then im gonna die like this! This is fragging wrong. Oh why now primus! Now that i know who helped create me you take me. That is not right. Not in the least bit. But wait... Im going to a planet full of humans. They can take my body! FRAGG!

But its not that bad. Look at that moon. Cybertron doesnt have that same beauty. Though i love it, but earth's moon was even more beautiful. Scrap. Stupid ship. its gonna crash goodbye daddy i never knew!

**General POV : **Luna's pod was going down. ''Stupid ship'' Luna sighed. All her life she wanted to met her mech creator. Her mother never told her but now she can even look for him. All it took was meeting the right people and surviving this crash. finally Luna got off of the chair and walked towards the end of her pod. ''Hope that earth has soft dirt.'' Luna said. -Jumping off. Great. Whats next? Feeding Scraplets?- Luna thought. ''One,Two,Three...'' Luna jumped off of the pod.

Luna was thinking of how her death would be. Earth's wind was strong that it blew Luna around. she did a back flip in the air. She saw the peices of her ship falling down.-Idea!- Luna thought. She neared it and bounced off it. Soon other peices come crashing down. And Luna did the same thing for each time. Finslly she neared the ground. But a peice of the ship's wing hit her on her head. ''Scrap'' Luna said as she lost her balance in the sky. She finally hit the ground. But not as she thought it would happen. She landed neeling down. ''I don't kneel for anyone.'' she said as she got up.

But a huge green mech stratled her. ''Holy scrap!'' she jumped back but another huge mech blocked her way. He had a battle mask on. But Luna didnt know that. ''It is alright. You are safe. my name is Optimus Prime. This is Bulkhead. That is Arcee and BumbleBee.'' Optimus said. Luna was different shades of purple with a little picture of what appeared as one of cybertron's moons on the side of her shoulder. She looked like a seeker. She also had boosters on the bottom of her feet. It would change the tides of the war if they had a flier on their side.

Optimus got nearer to Luna. ''What is your name?'' he asked. ''Luna.'' The purple femme answered. "What brings you to Earth?" Bulkhead asked. "My carrier offlined but before she did she told me to go to earth. So here i am!" Luna said. 'It isn't a complete lie' Luna thought as she put her hands behind her back hoping that this was enough to earn their trust. The autobots left her for a few moments leaving Luna to worry about them. They're warrior class so they could offline Luna if they needed and wanted to. But these must be autobots so they wouldn't because they protected life right?

After a few seconds the autobots brought their attention back to the purple seeker. "Luna would you consider being an autobot?" Optimus asked. "Of course!" Luna said as relief radiated off of her. ::Ratchet please open a ground bridge.:: Optimus . A ground bridge opened behind them earning Luna's interest. "This is a ground bridge? That's cool!" Luna exclaimed. "Where have you been for most of the war? Underground?" Bulkhead asked. "I guess you could say that." Luna mummered.

On the other side a 13 year old red head sat on the couch watching tv. Her name was Summer Edwards. She had a pink sweater with blue jeans on today. The reason why she was with the autobots was because her family which included her dad and her mom, were caught right in the middle of an dangerous but epic fight between Arcee and Airachnid. Arcee luckly saved her just before the spider femme ended her life. Though Airachnid did managed to leave a scar stretching from under her left eye to her left cheek. Summer did her best to cover it with her newly cut bang and if someone did see it she would just say she fell down.

She lived with the autobots because 1. She knows about the autobots and decepticons and 2. She wouldnt agree to go with any relatives or a foster home. Miko ran over to the railing waiting for her guardain and the new cybertronain. She had tons of question to ask him or her. "Hey Summer you finally have a personal guardain now!" She exclaimed as Jack and Raf climbed down the stairs. "Maybe." Summer said. At the same moment Team Prime walked out of the ground bridge with a purple femme right behind them.

**okay so another cliffhanger! :3 Reviews make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay readers! Thanks for the reveiws! And thanks for reading! favorites already! Yay! *yells yay* **

**Luna's POV: **I looked around and groaned seeing that it reminded of home. I felt my wings droop down a bit knowing that i would still miss my carrier. I turned to see a white and orange mech hunched over a computer muttering something. "This is my medical officer Ratchet. Ratchet this is Luna." Optimus said as he motioned to Ratchet. "Hi." I said shyly. Ratchet huffed. "Was it something i said? Or did?" I asked before one of the organics with pink streaks going through her helm fur appoarched me. "Its not you. Doc Bot is mad at everyone for some reason. Anyways im Miko. Youre Luna right? What do you transform into? You look a bit like Starscream. Are you like him? How many..." The organic said before a glare from Arcee made her closed her mouth.

"Are all organics like this? anyways To answer your questions i dont have an alternate mode. Ive heard of Starscream. He's a seeker So i guess you can say i am too." i said as i looked over to the humans. Each behind a bot expect a red haired femme. She smiled shyly as locks of her hair covered her face. "So Luna why you here on earth?" Arcee asked. "I guess i should start from the beginning. My carrier and I were netruals hiding away from all the destruction that was happening above us. We were hiding below until my carrier..." I said before looking down. Thankfully as soon as i started to look down Optimus cutted in. "Im sorry to inturpt Luna but if you say that you have no vehicle form and you are a seeker what type of flying vehicle form would you like?" He said as i pondered on thought.

"Something stealthy." I answered after a few seconds. Optimus nodded and walked over to the computer leaving me to the others. Not that i dont mind but i mean Arcee doesnt trust me and Miko might ask me more question until i either glitch because of how much she can talk or i beg for her to stop. I internally sighed as i walked over to the side. The same red head came over to me. "My name is Summer Edwards. But you can call me Sum'. When you fly can you probably, maybe consider taking me on a fly?" I looked at her face noticing a scar by her left optic to her cheek. "What happened? How did you get that scar?" I asked bring her up to my face. "A little incident with Airachnid." Summer answered. I mouthed an 'Oh' and looked around.

"I cant exactly fly ,fly like you mean. I can use my boosters but thats only for small flights and/or hovering." I said as i rub the back of my neck shyly. The girl nodded but looked kinda sad. "But i will take you for my first flight lesson. By myself." I said the last part quieter as i didnt want anyone else to here that. Summer perked up as i set here down. "I guess that means me and you are friends?" Summer asked. "Of course! To be honest this is my first away from home." i replied. "Wow when youre away from home you really mean away from home." Summer said as we both smiled. "Luna we have your vehicle form up on top." Ratchet said as he nodded up. "Guess you'll get that fly soon." I said as i headed up top.

I gasped as i admired the plane in front of me. The jet was basically built for stealth; It was thin and slick. Another human stood off to the side of the jet. "F-35C Lightning II is one of the best stealth jets. Im Agent Fowler by the way." He said as i looked cautiously at the jet. Suddenly i scanned it. I received information and transformed after that. "Whoa. That was cool." I said. I transformed back to see that the jet's cockpit was now on the of my chest. I gently tapped the black glass testing it. Pretty cool.

I went down into the base to get my autobot insignia. I looked to my birthmarks. They were the form of one of Cybertron's moon. How do i know? Its detailed abit showing a little texture and my carrier would talk about how it reminded her of the days before the war for Cybertron. We lived underground and every once and a while carrier would go up for food. I sighed as i remembered those days. My birthmarks are the only thing that remind me of my carrier. Only having one would be like having none. I looked at my wings. Maybe they might put it there.

**General POV **Luna gripped the berth enough to bend the soft metal under her digits. Luna learned a very important lesson; Seeker wings are very sensitive. "There. All done." Ratchet said. "Thank Primus!" Luna muttered. She checked her wings to see both having the autobot symbol. Luna walked over to Optimus. She felt so tiny compared to him. "Um, Optimus Prime sir..." Luna said as she tried to salute but with the human's laughter proved that she wasnt doing very well. "No need to do that Luna." The autobot commander said. "Oh okay. I was wondering can i share rooms with Summer?" The purple seeker asked. Optimus nodded approval.

**Later that night... **Luna looked outside in the hall. "The coast is clear." She whispered to Summer. "Thanks for taking me out tonight L." Summer said. "No problem." Luna replied as they made it outside. Luna transformed and let Summer in. They took off after a few moments because of Luna's poor knowledge of flight. "So... Do you know how to fly?" Luna asked. "I thought you knew by now!" Summer yelled.

"Well we're fragged."


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not uploading but as soon as I can but please stick with me! well on to the story! *shoves Luna in story.**

**General POV **After Summer's 10 minutes yelling and Luna still didn't know how to land still. But she did know where the base is but she didn't want to go there just yet. Luna sighed heavily. Then suddenly heard voices. "Hurry up! The more time you waste, the more my paint job loses its effect. And when it does ill melt you all into scrap metal." a voice said. curiosity got the best of Luna. -i could go down there... Maybe my dad is there!- Luna thought. So she glided downfinally she got the guts to transform. She ejected Summer so she could catch her later. Transforming Luna activated her boosters catching Summer who was panicky in her palm. She landed gentlely on the ground. "You could've done that first." Summer said. she jumped back because of all the mechs staring at her. But there was one red mech that stared even more deeper into her. "well hello there. Whats your name? My name is Knockout."

**Luna's POV : **Okay so this is akward. I barely got here and these mechs are staring at me. I bet they're thinking. okay i dont. But i need to get out of here before Optimus finds out. Knockout was it? oh i see why they call him KnockOut. Wait he has a different symbol then the others. What is that? Who are the Autobots and who are the Decepticons? Im confused. Good time to make my escape.

**General POV **Luna had the perfect chance to flee. She needed to be back at base. Damn the humans. If they didnt exist she didnt even have to chose a vehicle form. but then again she wouldnt have this awsome plane form. She turned around and was ready transform and leave. But she didnt want to be rude. "My name's Luna. And you didnt see anything." Luna transformed and left.

When Luna and Summer got to base everyone was awake. "Scrap." Luna said. All eyes and optics were on her. "What were you thinking? Not only did you that by yourself you took a human with you!" Arcee asked angerly.

"Nothing happened. She's okay and im okay. Thanks for asking by the way" Luna answered.

"im not joking. you couldve been captured by Decepticons! Then what? Hum?" Arcee yelled as she rolled her optics at Luna. This is one of the reasons why she didnt want any sparklings at the moment. "Its not her fault! I asked her to!" Summer said to defend her friend. "Stay out of this Summer." Ratchet said.

"Calm down. We just went for a short fly. Which is why i dont understand why you bots are freaking out." Luna said with her servos crossed. "Arcee is correct Luna. You might have been captured. And for the time being you will stay inside the base. If decepticons capture you Megatron will surely torture you. " Optimus said. Luna looked angerly at the bots. Why did a simple little fly worry them so much? She was okay wasnt she? Sighing Luna walked angerly to her and Summer's room. Luna sat on her berth. She couldnt keep her mind off of Knockout or her sire.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "come in." Luna said. She thought it would be Arcee or Optimus but it wasnt. Instead it was Bumblebee. Optimus sent him to check on Luna. Luna was a few vorns younger than Bumblebee so maybe he could talk some sense into Luna. /Hi Luna./ Bumblebee started off. He rather nervous. A). Because she could kill him if she wanted to as she seemed capable of at the time. B). Because he could offend her. And C). because he liked Luna and didnt want to start off badly.

"Hi...Bumblebee was it?" Luna answered. Bee nodded. "Cute name. So far as ive known you it fits your personality. Your creators chose a good name." Luna said. Bee looked down. He never seen his creators at least that he remembers. /i dont remember my creators that well./ He beeped sadly. "Welcome to the club. Well i knew my carrier but she's offline. You can sit down you know." Luna patted a place on the berth for Bee to sit. When Bumblebee sat down he looked sad. Luna felt awful. She opened old wounds. She could understand abit. She after all never knew how it felt to be carried by a sire. Alone with only your carrier was pretty loney fore her. Try to cheer Bee up Luna hugged Bee. "Sorry for opening old wounds." She said as she hugged him.

/N-N-No problem./ BumbleBee answered. He began to tremble. -take it slow Bee. Bumblebee thought. /So your carrier is offline?/ He asked. "Yep. Her name was StarLight. She was the best carrier you could ever ask for. She had purple armor. Though from time to time she would yell at you. " Luna answered. /And your sire?/ Bumblebee asked. He was enjoying the time with Luna very much. "I dont know about him. All i know is his name." Luna said. /what's his name?/ Bee asked. -should i tell him? What if i start something else?- Luna thought. "Can you keep a secret?" Luna asked. Bumblebee nodded. Why would her sire be needed to kept a secret? He or she couldnt be that bad.

Luna sighed. "My sire is the decepticon leader, Megatron." It seemed as if everything stayed still. Bumblebee had his optics so wide they looked like perfect Os. If she was his offspring why wasnt she with him? And Luna was sweet. How could she be his offspring? /you have to be kidding?/ He asked shocked still. "No. My carrier told me that he denied me. And i think that i ended their bond." Luna answered sadly. Now Bumblebee felt bad. /Dont blame yourself. Megatron maybe didnt want you to get hurt or killed thats it./ Bumblebee beeped. Luna gave Bumblebee a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." Luna said. Meanwhile Bee blushed a bright red.

**Well i hope this will make up to you. I think i went a little too fast. Now as for Luna. Well ... Prepare ****yourself (readers and Luna) for some torture. Poor Luna. I have some horrible pain in store for Luna. But later into the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Another chapter. Now before i get into the story i have something important to tell you all... I really dont have anything to tell y'all. XD Anyways... Time to read the story**

**General POV** After a while of Luna catching up to what happened before she landed on earth , Bumblebee yawned showing that he was tired. "You must be tired. We can talk tomorrow. " Luna said. Bumblebee checked his internal clock showing it was 10:15. Alarmed by the time Bee said bye to Luna and rushed out to drop Raf off. As if on time Summer walked in. "Hey Luna." She said. "Hi Summer." Luna answered. "Sorry for getting you in trouble." Summer said. Luna sighed. Maybe if she took another fly she'd feel better. Then again itll be better not to get yelled at by Arcee again. "What's wrong, Luna?" Summer asked. "nothing." "Tell me." Summer crossed her arms and stood there. At the same time a alarm sounded. "Im... Gonna check what that is." Luna said as she walked out. She remembered when she got in trouble by her mother. This was exactly how StarLight would act.

"Optimus we have decepticon activity." Ratchet said. "Groundbridge us there old friend." Optimus calmly answered. Ratchet was recharging peacefully now that he had their leader back. "Can i come?" Luna asked. Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead looked at their leader. "Luna if said yourself that you are not a soldier." Ratchet said. "In other words you're too green." Arcee said. "I thought Bulkhead was the green one. I thought i was purple." Luna answered confused. "I mean you dont have millitary training. You could get hurt badly if we take you with us." Arcee explained. "I promise to be careful. Please." Luna begged. Her blue optics were how humans called "puppy dog eyes". "Alright Luna. Just stay near us." Optimus said as he finally gave into Luna's eyes. Ratchet then opened the groundbridge.

Team prime stepped out blasters out. Luna included too. But her real plan was to find Megaton and tell him everything. Luna tensed. Her first big adventure. -good. i made it this far. I cant fail. Right?- Luna thought. She looked at the others. Bumblebee had been put in front left. Arcee the front-right. Bulkhead in the back of Optimus. Meanwhile Luna was out to the side. She looked down. It wasnt how she planned it. as a sparkling she pretended to be Solus Prime. The only femme prime and one of the first Cybertronains. She smiled at that memory. Her mother pretended to be the warlord Megatron. StarLight and Luna would play for cycles until Luna would be too tired to play. -how ironic.- Luna thought. She sighed as she remembered everything. But Luna stopped, planning to part from the rest or atleast stay in the rear.

Luna was now in the rear. "Autobots!" A Vehicon yelled. Arcee attacked the poor vehicon. Luna stood there taking everything in. Her spark beated faster than ever. -keep it together Luna old girl. Ive got to get through this.- Luna thought. Seeing the panicing state that Luna was in , Bulkhead had tried to sooth her. "Its gonna be alright kiddo. Dont worry 'bout a thing. Leave the fighting to us." Bulkhead said calmly. Luna nodded. rather than soothing her it tensed her even more. "Optimus. Or should i say Orion Pax?" It was him. The one Luna had been searching for. Megatron.

She was tempted to ran towards him. -no not a good idea.- She thought. "Ahh. A new recuit? Or a new toy to break?" Megatron teased. He stood with his sword out. Meanwhile Luna stood right next to Optimus. The others went to take out vehicons. Knockout was next to Megatron. He smirked at the sight of Luna. "Luna get behind me." Optimus instructed. "Im sorry Optimus... But no." Luna said. She stepped up. She turned her blasters back into her servos. She searched for the right words. "Luna no." Optimus whispered. He began to love this femme. Luna breathed in. -here goes nothing.- Luna thought. "My name is Luna."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it comes. Will Megatron believe Luna? Find out. **

**General POV **"I know this sounds a bit hard to take in but... Im your daughter." Luna said. Optimus had his optics wide. Knockout looked shocked. Soundwave, who was also next to Megatron, seemed emotionless as ever. Megatron stood still. "How could you ever be my daughter?" He asked angerly. It wasnt possible. But then again he remembered spark merged to a femme ... "Dont you remember my carrier? Her name was StarLight." Luna said nervously. "StarLight? i remember her. That femme came to me with a sparkling claiming it was mine. i dont deny me and her were in love but i made sure to not spark her. It was another mech's sparkling. Not mine. You must have gotten your mother's stupid thoughts in your head. She might have just been embrassed to tell you your real sire." He answered coldly. He put a hand on his hip as he said those words.

"But she..." Luna tried to defend her mother. She couldnt have lied. She just couldnt. She lied before so why lie now?

"she lied to you. I will spare your life right now. Hopefully you will stop with that idea." Megatron said as he turned around. Luna sank to her knees. Her helm looking down. "Im sorry for the lies your idiotic mother told you. Knockout! Call the vehicons back. We're leaving." Megatron said. He started to walk away leaving Luna in so much pain. But a vehicon shot Luna in her arm. Energon tickled out. But it didnt compare to her spark's pain. Knockout bent down to get a sample of Luna's energon. "Talk to you later sweetspark." Knockout said as he followed the others into the groundbridge. Luna held her wounded servo. Optimus killed the vehicon who shot Luna. then he went to Luna.

"It was all lies. Lies. She lied to me. My own mother lied to me." Luna said as Optimus picked her up. Her optics filled with tears. Finally Luna couldnt hold them back. They slid down her face. As Optimus neared the others Luna sobbed on Optimus' chest plates. She was hurt. Both emotionally and physically. "What happened?" Arcee and Bulkhead asked. BumbleBee stared at the sad sight. "Luna recieved wrong information from her mother which resulted in this state."Optimus said. ::Ratchet we need a bridge.:: Arcee said through her comm. link. She going to ask Summer for some info.

When they walked through, Ratchet saw Luna's wound and got on to fixing it. -stupid femme. We told her it was dangerous.-Ratchet thought as he worked. Luna had stopped sobbing. Her optics were filled with hurt and pain. "now. Care to Tell us what happened Luna? Why were you ever so eager to get out on the field?" Arcee said coldly. "It was a lie my mother told me. She said that my father was Megatron. I believed her and came in search of him. When i heard that you all were gonna into battle with him i wanted to go so i could tell him.

"When you all took me out there i hoped he would accept me right away. But he didnt. It turns out my mother was sparked by another mech. My sire isnt Megatron." Luna explained."then why you're sad? Megatron is a stoned spark mech. I would be happy if i were you." Bulkhead said. "I know i would be too just that... My carrier never lied before. It seems so impossible that she'd lie to me about my sire." Luna answered. "Bulkhead She could have set her hopes high but the way Megatron told her was cruel. But maybe your sire is still somewhere among the stars. He might be searching for you right now as we speak." Optimus said. Luna sighed. Things were never going to go her way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys and gals! I feel bad. poor Luna. She's spark broken. Anyways... i hope youre enjoying it. But anyways... Lets get started. **

**General POV **"my Lord, Knockout request for you to go the med-bay." Breakdown said. "Alright Breakdown ill be there in a nanoclick." Megatron answered. Megatron walked towards the med bay where the doctor waited for him. "What do want Knockout?" Megatron asked right away. "well i kept thinking how Luna said you were her sire. My lord did you ever interfaced with StarLight?" Knockout asked. "That is none of your business." Was all Megatron answered. "alright. Well luckly I have some of Luna's CNA in her energon. And if i may have some of yours i might be able to find out who's right. Will you be so kind enough to give a sample lord Megatron?" Megatron stood there for a second thinking. "If it will keep you from annoying me further." He finally answered.

A few days past since that day. Luna wasnt herself. She wasnt the smiling, young femme they met. They felt bad. They saw both of their creators and when they lived with them they lived happily. Summer told them that Luna would recharge most of the time. The whole team Prime began to worry. "Do think she's getting depression?" Jack asked. "Cybertonain depression is rare but she could have it." Ratchet answered. Meanwhile Summer and Miko were talking to Luna about random things that would pop into their heads.

"And so thats how i first learned how to swim fast. I mean when you have a 'con after you you'd have to . " Summer said. Luna stared blankly and yawned. After a while Miko and Summer gave up. When they were in the main hanger Bulkhead asked how'd it go. "It was a lost cause. She's asleep again." Summer answered. "do you think it was caused by Megatron telling the truth?" Bulkhead asked. "I think so." Optimus answered.

Meanwhile on the _Nemesis _Megatron sat on his throne in the throne room alone. He took in everything that was told to him. Knockout had finished his project and called Megatron to see the results. The results were the ones that he never expected. Luna was **his **daughter. For the first time ever Megatron regetted what he said to not only Luna but also to his ex mate StarLight. StarLight and him met when Megatron still fought in the pits of Kaon. But they began to separte when the war began. But StarLight promised one thing; She would never chose sides. Lost in thoughts, Megatron didnt hear Airachnid walk in. "My lord." Airachnid started off. "Yes Airachnid." He answered. "we have found a relic." "I need to take care of a small business first." Megatron said.

In the autobots base all the team members were worried about Luna. Depression could kill right? so that would mean another death for the autobots. And that wasnt good. Luna was in depression and needed medical attention. All of the sudden the alarm was sounded once more. "Optimus." Ratchet started off. Luna may at times be annoying but she was still just a teen and sadly thats how kids are. Sadly. "Ratchet we are going to take Luna with us." Optimus said. Though he knew it would only hurt Luna even more Ratchet nodded. "Summer call Luna." Optimus said calmly.

**Well i hope youre liking it. This is getting good isnt it? R & R please! *Does Luna's puppy dog eyes***


	8. Chapter 8

**. I learned something. I learned that i hate school. Oh well what can you do?! Anyways ON TO THE STORY! **

**General POV **Luna walked in the hanger. She yawned and streched out her arms but felt sleepy again. "Luna we wish for you to come with us to a mission." Optimus asked. "But you guys were right; im too green. Why cant i just stay behind and recharge a little bit more?" Luna protested. Her optics want to offline for a while. "Luna you've been recharging alot. You need some fresh air." Bulkhead said. Luna groaned but had no choice but to go. She knew that she would see Megatron again. She bit her lip at that thought. She couldnt see him. It would remind her that her carrier had lied to her.

As team prime stepped out of the groundbridge Luna was in the rear again. She slightly praised Primus because of this as she activated her blasters. She remembered the posture her carrier showed her incase somebot would break into their little house. "Luna would you scout in the air?" Optimus asked. Good this very good. She would go to base and wait for them there. She transformed and headed upwards. She made a bee-line towards the direction the base was. But an alien jet neared her. "Great. Lets see if i can fly better then you." Luna said under her breath. She went upwards and went straight fast. But the jet was faster than her.

Finally after being forced down Luna landed grumpier than she already was. When the jet transformed Luna's optics widen into perfect donuts. -im gonna die. Why did i came? .- Luna thought. A couple of the vehicons wolf whistled at Luna making Megatron growl a bit. "Megatron..." Optimus said as he brought his swords out. He wasnt about to let another youngling get killed by Megatron. Megatron roughly grabbed Luna up in bridal hold. "Optimus why cant i be near my daughter?" Megatron answered. Luna looked up. Wasnt he the one that said that she wasnt his creation. Or was he mad at her carrier for something so he also got mad at her. This was so confusing. Luna buried her helm in Megatron's chest for a second as she tried to figure all of this out. But the more she thought about it, a newly formed processer ache grew stronger.

Luna sighed as she looked up. "Im so confused. First you say im someone else's sparkling and then you say that i am after all your creation. All of this is giving me a big processer ache." Luna said as she rubbed the sides of her helm. "It seems that Knockout has proven me wrong. In fact i am your sire. " Megatron stated as Luna jumped off. "Okay so you were wrong not carrier. Admit it." Luna said. That only earned her a growl from her father. "Ill let it slide now but later youre going to tell me that you were wrong." Luna mumbled as she walked over to the autobots with her servos crossed over her chest. "So since im your creation what's gonna happen? Im not leaving the good for the bad." Luna whispered the last part so only the bot next to her heard.

Optimus looked at the vehicons and Megatron who had the weapons down. Optimus too put his blasters down as did his fellow autobots. "So you came here for Luna right?" Bulkhead said. "I do believe that i have a right to have my creation near me. But..." Megatron paused. "I do believe that this war has gone on far too long. It was because of this war that cybertron can no longer support life. I dont like to admit that im wrong but this time my creation's carrier offlined leaving Luna alone because of something i couldve prevented. So i propose a truce to end this slagging war."

**Sorry for making this short but its to make it longer. R & R And Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Well i forgot to do the disclaimer in all the other chapters so i only own Summer, Luna, and StarLight. There. Anyways on to the story! **

**General POV **The autobots looked at each other as they tried to take in everything. This was surprising because why didnt he do this before? Then again he didnt believe StarLight when she showed him Luna as a sparkling. "It is about time we end this brother." Megatron said as he extended a servo to Optimus. Optimus slowly extended his own servo and shook the silver mech's hand. "It is good to have you back brother." Optimus said as Luna jumped up. "Wait... Youre brothers? Cool!" Luna yelled as she jumped up and down like Miko on a sugar rush.

"I wouldnt think that this truce would last very long..." A spider femme said as she came out of nowhere. "At least while im around." She continued. "Airachnid." Arcee said as she brought out her blades. "Are you saying that you will destroy this truce?" Megatron snarled. "Im just saying that look at how Arcee is acting around me. You really think we could get along? That is why i think i should stray from both sides. I mean me and Arcee getting along. That seems impossible doesnt it?" Airachnid said as she stalked up towards Luna. "And who do we have here?" She asked as she examined Luna. She found the same things team prime had found; Seeker frame, appealing sight,different shades of purple, boosters, and a little picture of one of Cybertron's moons.

"Airachnid you will back away from my daughter if you value your life." Megatron said as Airachnid growled as she backed away. The spider femme stepped away from all of them. "Now since you and I are now enemies i expect all of us to try and offline each other correct? And i wont hesitate to offline any of you." Airachnid said the sentence darkly. She transformed and flew off. "So i guess we can start our Father-daughter relationship right?" Luna said as she turned to her sire. Megatron smiled at her daughter. "Luna its time you see the Nemesis." Megatron said as he looked over to Optimus. Optimus nodded as he Ratchet for a bridge. Megatron also Soundwave for a bridge. Luna looked back as the autobots went through their bridge.

Luna looked around as she walked side by side with her sire. "So..." Luna tried to make conversation since the awkward silence was tensing her up. "Luna what become of your carrier?" Megatron finally asked. Luna's wings drooped down as she remembered her mother. "She offlined." She answered quietly. "No wonder i felt a pain in my spark not so long ago." Megatron muttered under his breathe. "So would i have quarters up here?" Luna asked. "If you wish too." her sire answered. "Cool anyways so what's going to happen now that the war is over?" Luna asked. "Possibly finish finding all the Iacon relics." Megatron answered. He had to admit that talking to his creation was harder than battling Optimus.

Luna sighed. "I know we havent really known each other and i know its awkward but we can start over. We're family now and according to my charge Summer, Family is the best thing that could ever happen to you. And when you lose it... It feels so horrible..." The purple seeker said. Megatron lifted Luna's face to make direct optic contact. "I know. If i had believed what your carrier said then maybe i wouldve been the sire you never had." He stated with much regret in his ruby optics. "But youre here now and that's all that matters." Luna answered as she put her hand over the grey mech's.

After a brief moment of staying like that sire and creation continued to walked but this time more talkative. Luna began talking about her paint-job. "I was thinking i should paint myself with some brighter colors like green or red or maybe gold." She stated. "Want to know what i think?" Megatron asked. Luna nodded. "You look beautiful in any way you are." He answered. "You're just saying that 'cus your my creator. Creators do that." The grey mech chuckled slightly as Luna looked at the long line of vehicons going through a ground bridge. "Where are they going?" Luna asked pointing to the line. "They are going to get their insignia taken off. Come." Megatron said as he and Luna walked through the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well im sorry for not updating. School. It was school. Anyways lets continue! **

**I dont own transformers prime.. **

**General POV: **Luna happily entered the base with her father behind. "Hasnt changed a bit. only you have one new human." Megatron said as he caught sight of Summer. "If Megatron is in the base doesnt that mean that you all kill him or does that mean the war is over?" Summer asked. "The war is over!" Luna squealed. Excitment flowed through Luna's body. She grinned wide. It was good to know she would never have to kill anything. But she felt bad that everyone else had killed at least once. But she shaked off that feeling. As Optimus and Megaton talked about what would happen, Summer heard that the former decepticons and autobots were getting their insignia taken off but Optimus would keep it since he is a prime. Both Knockout and Ratchet were doing this in their med bays.

Luna walked to her room with Summer close behind. The door slid close leaving Luna alone with her thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?" Summer asked. "I told my sire that i wanted to change my paintjob a bit. Any ideas?" Luna answered. "Quite a few."

"Are you sure about this isnt a bit? I dont know. A little over reacting?" Luna asked. The line of vehicons was thankfully gone. Luna sighed in relief as she no longer had to worry about everybot seeing her paintjob. Now she was a bright gold with her shade of purple flames on her legs to her wings. They stopped at different places to make each one separate. The purple flames were outlined by baby blue lines. Her cockpit was outlined by purple and blue lines. Her head crest also was gold. Even though Summer argued that it should have blue and purple streaks on it. But thankfully for Luna she didnt paint like that. The only things that stayed the same were her silver faceplates and stomach Plates, black thighs and her birthmark. With a final sigh Luna walked out to the main hangar.

Megatron was chating with the autobots. He was apologizing for all the pain and suffering the war had caused. Everyone including Arcee agreed that it was in the past so it was good to let it be in the past. Luna gulped. "Why did i let you talk me into this?" Luna whispered to Summer. "I dunno. But you dont look bad. It bring out your features. Mostly your eyes." Summer replied. Luna rolled her optics but carefully tried to make it to the Rec. Room to get a cube of energon and make it back to her room without anyone or bot seeing her. Coming out of the corner Luna sprinted across the room. "Luna is that you?" Well tried to sprint across the room.

Luna froze in mid step as she turned around to see everyone looking at her. Even the humans stared her. "She did it. She asked me to paint her. I said 'no youre dad wont be happy. But she still made me help her." Summer suddenly blurted out. "Liar. And thanks for the support parner in crime." Luna said. "Luna you look..." Megatron started off. "Ugly?" Luna asked. She held her servos behind her back as she waited for a reply. "No. You look beautiful just why did redo your paint job if you know that you already look beautiful?" He finished. "Dunno. So im not in trouble?" The now gold seeker asked. Megatron shook his head before heading to ask for a ground bridge to the Nemesis. Miko came over with Raf and Jack trailing behind. "Dude you look awesome!" Miko exclaimed with Raf and Jack nodding in agreement. "Thanks." Luna said. "Hey Luna can we go for a fly?" Summer asked. "Sure why not?"

When they got upside it was raining. Drizzling cold water. Chills were going up Summer's spine as she backed off a little to give Luna room to transform. Summer watched as the jet opened her cockpit. "I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen." Summer muttered. "Dont be silly. Its just a short fly. What could possibly go wrong?" Luna answer. '_What could go wrong? A lot of things can Luna.'_ Summer thought as she saw goosebumps on her arms. Shrugging Summer laid back to enjoy the flight.

"Its getting late. And dark meaning i need to go back." Luna said. "Aw, but look at the sunset! Can we go back when its almost completely down?" Summer begged. Summer put on her puppy face. If Luna wasnt in vehicle form she wouldve rolled her optics. "Fine." The red head silently cheering and fist pumped. "Youre a strange one ya know?" The jet said. "Yeah i do." Luna chuckled abit before checking the sunset. It was kinda pretty. It amazed Luna how the colors could blend together to create that magical Earth feature. "okay time to go home." Ingoring the 'Aw's from Summer, Luna was about to turn back to head for base when a web jamed her one of her motors. "Scrap." Luna cursed outload. ::Luna to base please come in.::

:::what's wrong?::: Arcee asked.

::send a groundbridge to my coordanites.::: Luna said calmly. Maybe she couldnt save herself but she wasnt going to let Summer offline. At this time Summer jolted awake. "Summer run into the groundbridge." Luna said calmly. "But..." "No buts." Summer nodded but began crying. She knew who it was. Before she could think any futher, a groundbridge flared to life. Luna lowered down enough for Summer to jump out. She ran as she was talked to do. The groundbridged closed leaving Luna to face her enemy alone.

**Cliffhanger! Couldnt resist. oh well! So i got inspired for Luna's paintjob by my socks. XD anyways , Review please!**

**Waffle Queen out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**General POV **Luna fought hard to keep her calm. Should she have gone through the bridge? No because she couldnt go in as a jet. And if she transformed Airachnid would have gotten both her and Summer. Transforming she activated her boosters. _It's just Airachnid. nothing to worry about. Its just a spider bot that can shoot webs and kill me easily. nothing to worry about_ Luna thought. She hovered in the air as she tried to find from what direction the webs were coming from. At the same moment Airachnid shot webs at one of Luna's pedes. Luna started to panic. "Primus, Please help me." Luna said panic was consuming her whole body. '_Keep calm maybe i can get out of here alive.' _Luna thought. The golden seeker reached down to untangle her foot but she got shot by webs.

Luna panicked. The webs were getting on her. Where to go? Where should she hide? With all the fear she had her boosters were getting completely covered. "Oh No!" Luna said as she fought to get out. She was really high up in the sky. Luna found herself falling. But a web caught her. Slowly more webs covered her, slowly blocking her vision and making her movement stop as she became immobile. ' _Please no.'_ Luna thought.

**Sorry for that short chapter but there's more to come. Trust me. *fades in the shadows.***

**Waffle Queen out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it goes! Tourture ahead! Okay? Here it goes! **

**general POV: **Luna woke up in a dark room. With Airachnid in a corner. "Great. i wake up to find a spider hiding in a corner." Luna said. "Calm down dear." Airchnid said. "Im going to call your sire. What to talk to your precious little sire?" Airchnid said. Luna had her servos tied up behind her back and her legs were tied. She sat on her legs. '_If only i had not went on that fly. maybe this wouldnt have happened' _Luna thought. "So... What do you plan to do with me?" Luna asked.

on the former decepticon warship... Megatron looked at the scanners with an expression of anger. Summer had gotten back to the base in tears. She told all of them that Luna was being chased after Airachnid. When they got there, there was no trace of Luna or Airachnid. And now Megatron looked at the scanners carefully. As the angry sire was looking Soundwave came up to him. "Yes Soundwave?" Megatron said without having to look at him. Soundwave was about to put a transmission on. "before you do lets get to the autobot base first." Megatron said.

Megatron entered the autobot base. Soundwave's visor blinking on and off. "answer it Soundwave." Megatron instructed. Airachnid appeared on Soundwave's visor. "ever wondered where your daughter went?" She said. "Airachnid where do you have my daughter?!" Megatron yelled. "Calm down Megatron. Your sweet little Luna is here with m..." Airachnid was cut off by Luna. "Hey miss spider lady! Can i get something to be entertained by? Its really boring here. Im surprised you didnt die from boredom." Luna said. A small relief outtake came out of Megatron. "Will you shut up!" Airachnid said to Luna. "Megatron i know you want Luna back. So lets play a game. If you can find find her in 2 days you can have her back. But if you dont her will be snuffed. And i will torture her until you find us." Airachnid paused. Luna wasnt anywhere to be seen. "Hold on a second." Airachnid said.

Airachnid looked around the cave. It wasnt really a cave. It actually was the other half of the ship that contained the immobilazer. the one that was in the woods. Airachnid manged to mask its energy signal. Suddenly Luna jumped out of nowhere and attacked Airachnid. Luna had her sword, which she supposed it came from Megatron, out and put it on Airachnid's neck. "How about you just let me go?" Luna said. thinking that she won Luna was too busy to notice one of Airachnid's legs. Her legs stabbed her right servo that contained her sword. Not only was the pain of being stabbed but the acid on her leg contained that made Luna fall to her knees. Meanwhile Luna fell the autobots watched. "Scrap..." Luna muttered. Her breathing was becaming shallow. "that'll teach you not ever dare to fight me." Airachnid said. Luna fell to her side. Energon began to leak a little. "where was i? Oh yes. You may also bring one bot to back you up. Bring more than one and lets just say Luna takes a very long nap." Airachnid was about to finish the transmission when Luna started to whimper loudly. "Shut up!" Airchnid yelled. But Luna just whimpered louder.

Airchnid walked up to the whimpering femme. She lifted her up. "if you wont shut up yourself ill do it for you." And with that Airachnid shot acid on Luna's throat. "It'll keep you quiet for a while. " Airachnid said as Luna fell once more. "Well Megatron. Better hurry. And to give you motivation ill make her feel so much agony that she'll wish she was never created." And with that Airachnid then ended her transmission. Luna was trying hard not to cry. but Sadly it was useless. Tears started streaming down her faceplates. This are the times were Luna regretted not joining the autobot to get military training. That would mean this wouldnt hurt as much as it did now.

Luna curled up into a ball. Her thoughts were clouded. But two things she knew that were correct. She wanted the pain to stop and she wanted to be with StarLight. StarLight. That thought comforted Luna. She remembered how her mother would talk to her. And when she was the age of a human toddler how StarLight would carry her. Because Starlight was also a seeker she was very protective Luna. How Starlight didnt become crazy from not flying was a total mystery to Luna. Everything her mother did came back to her. StarLight almost looked like Luna. The only thing that separated them was their colors, their optic colors since Starlight had magenta optics, and Starlight was midnight blue with white highlights around her helm.

But not even memories could help Luna from feeling pain. Luna made a metalic sound that Airachnid supposed it was a whimper. "Luna you should stop. Youre just annoying me and ill be forced to offline you before a day is up. anyways your father only has 1 day and 22 hours left. But im bored so..." Airachnid said. Luna's optics wided. That spider would torture her for entertainment. Luna leaned againest the wall. What ever this femme was going to do Luna knew it would be painful.

**Poor Luna. But i told you readers that Luna would feel pain. But dont worry she'll get happy. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger! Now lets wait to read what happens to Luna!**

**Waffle Queen out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here comes another chapter! Oh and -...-equals Family Bond. Anyways lets continue! **

**I dont own Transformers Prime. **

**General POV: **In the autobot base they all were worried. Megatron was looking even harder. It wasnt the first time when Luna needed him but he wasnt there for her. StarLight raised her alone and Luna never knew war or pain. Maybe only when her mother died and when he denied her again. Even though he didnt carry Luna he did have a bond that they could talk to. But what if Luna couldnt talk to him. His spark was feeling so guilty. He shouldn't have let go out on a flight without someone else watching her after knowing that Airachnid was out and about. While Megatron mused his brother walked up to him. Optimus felt somewhat embrassed because he loved Luna when Luna was related to him.

Summer sat on the human couch with Raf, Miko, and Jack. Mrs. Darby was driving in right when Summer started cry again . "Hi Jack. Miko. Raf. whats wrong Summer?" June already met Summer enough to know that something terrible happened. "Luna's being held hostage by Airachnid. " Arcee said. She felt bad for Luna even though she knew next to nothing about her. But still June had been kept hostage by Airachnid once and it wasn't pleasant. "Jack's talked about Luna. She's Megatron's daugher right?" June asked. Arcee nodded. At same time Soundwave's visor blinked again. His tentacles slid on the ground heading to connect to the autobot computer. Again the spider bot voice came but this time it was no video.

"Megatron. Really? I thought that you would have a lead on me already being the decepticon leader. But this call isn't to insult you its to make you hurry up. Luna would you care to help me motivate your father?" Airachnid said. Luna made the same metallic sound that was supposed to be a whimper or maybe a no. Who knew what she could be saying? Megatron offlined his optics getting ready for anything.

Airachnid grabbed Luna once more. "Nice paintjob. But not for long." One of Airachnid's legs was held close to Luna's spark chamber. Megatron felt fear in his spark as did Luna. Luna offlined her optics waiting for the final blow. But instead Airachnid scratched her armor near the spark with acid. Luna let out a loud grinding. It sounded like when you grind together two metal spoons or forks. But that wasnt all the spider bot was going to do. Airachnid again stabbed Luna in the servo but this time she did it with a special poison that wouldnt kill on the first dose but it would hurt the bot direly. Luna yelled even more. Then Airachnid threw Luna on the floor. Luna breathed heavily. "So Megatron. Better hurry."

Megatron felt his energon boil with anger. "Megatron it would be best for you to recharge. We will alert you if we find Airachnid and Luna." Optimus said. "Optimus i wouldnt be able to recharge. My daughter is could be dying as we speak." Megatron said. He started to walk out of the base. "Megatron. I will go with." Daddy a voice said in Megatron's head. Luna. Megatron answered in the same way. help me. Im hurt. Im leaking. Im covered in my energon. Im in my own puddle. Luna said. hold on Luna. Daddy's coming.

Luna laid in the middle of her energon puddle. Her breathing was getting shallow by the second as the poison traveled through her circuits. "Must be the posion. It's taking its toll on you. But dont worry. It'll only be until we're found. Or once the 2 days are over." Airachnid said. Luna put her hurt servo on her stomach plates. She was ready to give up. Luna offlined her optics trying to keep calm. But who could? _'What am i going to do?'_ Luna thought as she weakly turned on her side. _Luna. _A voice said in Luna's head. _'Im dying and gone crazy. This fantastic.' _Luna thought. _No Luna. You are not going crazy. It is me. Your carrier,StarLight._

_Luna dear i dont have much time so please listen. I know you are in alot of pain. But dont give up. Youre barely starting your life to just for you to give up on it. Just keep fighting for me. Do it your sire. He barely got you back. Dont let him feel the pain of losing you too. _

_'Carrier im scared. I dont want to leave Sire but it hurts so much. I just want it to stop' _Luna answered.

_I know sweetspark but keeping going please. i have to go but keep on fighting. Youre a fighter. Ill be watching over you. I promise. _

And once more Luna was alone. But her mother comforted her alot. Still she was alone with one of the most deadliest decepticons. But thankfully her mother was watching over her. At least Luna thought she would since she did promise. "1 day and 20 hours left." Airachnid said bring Luna out from her little moment of peace.

Bumblebee got back to base. He just came back from dropping off Raf back at his house. Why did Airachnid have to kiddnapp Luna? He will never know the real reason. He supposed it was revange. Or maybe just because Airachnid felt like it? Just when the war is over something bad happens. He remembered how Megatron tortured him for information about the allspark. Lost his voice because of it but it was worth it since Megatron didnt get his hands on it. But now that the war is over its sad that he cant be able to talk like everybot else. And now Luna couldnt talk. Who knows if Ratchet and Knockout could fix her voice box. But Bumblebee had to hope that would Luna be like him. Mute for the rest of her life.

He walked into the main hanger. He found Megatron and Optimus there. /Luna. My Luna. Please be online./ BumbleBee whispered. He finally found a femme that could really make him happy. He never felt this before. Bumblebee had faith in Primus that he'll give Luna back to them. As soon as she came back he would never let her go. BumbleBee wished she was there so he could her how he felt about her. How she could make him feel needed. How she made him complete. That thought comforted him.

Luna laid still on the middle of the floor. Her once shining gold paint was now reduced to practically nothing. She looked like Knockout's worse nightmare. Surprisingly she was still online. If it wasnt for Airachnid checking up on her she would of thought Luna was dead. Airachnid had also gotten tired of the energon on the floor so she moved Luna to clean it up. Then gave Luna another dose of the poison only this time right on her face by making the end of her leg dig into her right cheek and making it go to the of her cheek. The reaction that Airachnid got was more than she expected. But then again Luna never felt pain or killed anybot.

The poison was making Luna numb. _'I wonder how much longer i can last before i offline?'_ Luna thought. "24 hours. It seems your father has left you to die. Oh i cant wait to snuff your spark." Airachnid said. Luna intaked heavily. Was it true? -Dad?-Luna talked to Megatron through their unknown bond. She really didnt know how to use it much but it was a try. The seeker laid waiting for an answer but none came. When she was to give up she was answered. -Luna. Are you alright?- Megatron answered. -no. Im not. Sire are you coming? Or will you let me die?-

**okay im sorry for another cliffhanger. Its getting good isnt it? :D R&R please! Thanks! Oh and come on! Give Luna some comforting words! Say some in your R & R!**

**Waffle Queen out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter! **

**I dont Transformers Prime. I wish i did but alas i do not and may never.**

**General POV : **Luna waited for an answer. But it never came. She cried the remaining coolant she had. It wasn't much though._ 'i am going to die.' _she thought as she fell a asleep.

**dream pov **Luna was on a hill. Blue organic flowers covered it. And on the hill was a organic tree with blue leaves. Luna got up. "Luna. Luna." A voice said. "Who is it?" She called back. Her mother came from behind the tree. Then Megatron landed near StarLight. Luna smiled. Her parents made a cute couple. Lost in thought Luna didnt notice the blue sky fading into a grey sky. An evil laugh broke the dream. "Sire? Carrier? Wait!" Luna called out and started to run towards them. But no matter how she ran she couldnt catch up but her creators seemed be further away. A web caught her mother. Megatron ran to help her free. Once he did Megatron left Luna and ran away with StarLight. "My Sparkling! " StarLight yelled. Luna felt everything crumbling down.

**General POV **Luna onlined her optics as quickly as she could. _'Its just a dream.' _Luna reminded herself. She weakly tilted her helm to look around. Her optics sadly landed on Airachnid who was by the Harbinger's terminal. Luna was still being held captive. Sighing she tried to think of other things. Thankfully the poison made her numb or she would be in a world of pain. How long did she sleep? When she went into recharge Airachnid said 24 hours were left. "Youre up. Oh so sad only 12 hours left." She said. '_glitch' _Luna said. She still felt numb. How many doses was she given? It was two and only 3 are needed to kill.

"Lets give some more motivation!" Airachnid said. Oh Luna couldnt take much more of her type of "motivation". Luna wasnt listening to how Airachnid would talk to the team. But this time they showed her on video. Airachnid walked over to Luna. "Oh and why even bother to try to save her? she's dead if i give her the last dose of poison." Airachnid said. Again she picked Luna up. Luna's spark beated faster. "Say good bye!" Airachnid said as she held one of her legs right on her spark. She then pulled it up just to tease everyone. Luna closed her optics. _'So this is how i become one with the allspark? kinda expected it to end with explosion...' _Luna thought. The whole team including humans watched saddly. They failed her. Or at least the humans thought they did.

Luna thought they hopefully will be able to forget her and start over. Maybe Megatron can have sparklings with someone else. Luna waited for the final blow.

Airachnid was about to inject the final dose of the poison when a blaster shot hit her leg ripping it off completely. "This time ill aim for your spark." A voice said. Airachnid let Luna go. She fell loudly and started to leak even more energon. "Megatron. Lets end this here and now." Airachnid growled. Megatron then ran with his sword out to finish her. Meanwhile Optumis ran to his wounded niece. "Luna." He whispered softly. He ran his fingers over Luna's faceplates that was covered with dried energon and the wound on her cheek. Her whole body was cover in scratches and her servo had a small hole where had stabbed her. The hole had wires sparking and energon had stopped flowing since she didnt have much left. The gleaming blue optics were replaced with dimest shade of blue.

He looked closer to Luna's wounds. Bending down Optimus carried his neice with his strong servos. Luna tried but failed at cuddling up closer to him. _'im saved.' _Luna thought. She remembered this was the mech who if he wasnt related to her he would make the perfect mate. Finally Luna couldnt take any more of this and once more cried.

meanwhile Airachnid was playing hard to kill. She kept moving each time Megatron would throw a punch. Finally Airachnid stayed still. But again dodged the punch. "How boring!" She said. Behind her a groundbridge flared to life. "Optimus go! Ill go as soon as i do something i shouldve done a very long time ago." He called out. But Optimus didnt move. Airachnid stood smirking as she shot Megatron with non stop webs. Oh how she was going to enjoy killing Megatron. Soon Megatron fell because of all the weight of the webs. Airachnid was about to stab Megatron in his spark chamber when a hole appeared in her stomach plates. Airachnid fell to the ground. "That was for TailGate." Arcee said. "I think i may owe you my life Arcee." Megatron said as Arcee began to cut the webs. "No problem." She answered. She took one look at Luna and flitched at her sight. Optimus now regained movement and in no time he laid Luna down in the med bay. _Luna. Please stay strong. _

**Okay so another cliffhanger. You should get used to it by now. Poor Luna almost dead. R&R for her! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Oh and sorry for not updating! **

**General POV **Optimus stayed silently. His optics never leaving Luna. -Primus. Please help her.- He thought. Arcee saw it but didnt believe it. Luna was so young and so... Arcee couldnt think on the subject any longer. BumbleBee saw her and his optics wided. On video it looked better than now. Summer covered her mouth. For such a tall strong girl this was overwhelming. Summer has been viewed as a young girl with red hair and green eyes. some one who wouldnt cry often. Her hair was special since her family didnt have any more red heads. Summer felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see. It was Jack. Miko stood still. So did Raf. Cuts. Acid burns. Posion. Did it really have to come to this? Everyone thought. "Well! Dont just stand there! Ratchet get me a Drip!" Knockout said. They got to work. Patch up her wounds first. done. But why wasnt she getting stable? Her spark beat got weaker and weaker. _'Luna dont die. Please dont.' _Summer thought.

For minutes Knockout and Ratchet couldnt find out why she wasnt responding. "Come on. Lets let the bots work. That mean you too Miko." Arcee said. "Im not going." Summer said. Arcee nodded. Summer was going through alot. Humor her. Why not? The kids, and the others walked out. BumbleBee stayed by herside. Summer walked up towards the medical berth. Optimus stopped her from any more movement. Finally Ratchet got a scanner. "Its Airachnid's posion. Its killing her." He said after he scanned her. Megatron closed his eyes. Why his little girl? Primus gave him a second chance and now was he going to lose Luna? These death thoughts hit Megatron hard. -i mustn break. I must stay strong for Luna.- Megatron thought. BumbleBee watched. /Luna./ he beeped. "We need an anti virus." Ratchet said. "Well start making it! I wont let my best friend die! " Summer yelled. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Knockout and Ratchet got to work.

Luna wasnt getting any better. On the machine that told them her spark rate was getting weaker. The lines werent big like they're supposted to be. Thats when it happened. The lines went straight.

**Summer's POV: **No! This cant be happening! Luna no! "Luna! No! Please dont leave me! Luna! Luna!" I yelled on top of my lungs. No! Why arent they doing any thing!? My friend is dying but yet they arent doing anything at all. Luna no! I ran towards her. I climbed as fast as possible. "Luna! Dont die! Dont leave me." I said softly. I cuddled up close to her. Her energon was all dried. Why arent they doing anything?! "Do something!" I yelled again. I laid there on Luna's face, crying my eyes out like a little kid who just lost their first dog. "Luna! Please dont leave me. Dont leave me alone." I whispered. My family died because of the spider bitch. Please dont let my best friend die because of her. She was the first to ever comfort me like sister. And now Primus or what the hell their god is called is taking her away from me! "What the hell? Optimus! put me down. Luna's dying and youre not doing anything!" He carried me off and the med bay doors closed.

Airachnid killed her. I dont know how the hell God can forgive her, but i cant. I will always hate her for killing my friend.

**General POV: **Ratchet worked quickly. Megatron fell back. Luckly BumbleBee supported him. "Thank you BumbleBee." /Call me Bee./ "Thank you. Bee." Megatron said. He turned back to Luna. Bumblebee had a feeling not to let go of Megatron. Ratchet worked hard but her spark didnt respond. Finally Knockout tried. Moments passed. Tensed bots watched as Knockout worked. Finally Luna woke up with a start and breathed in and closed her optics. But her spark rate was going. Maybe not like it needed to but it was beating and that was more than enough. Megatron intaked heavily. so did everybot. For a moment they watched and got back to work. '_Luna. You offlined once. Dont offline again.' _BumbleBee thought. After 10 minutes the medics finally finished the anti virus.

Luna remembered how her mother would carry her. StarLight's touch was what Luna craved for right now. Luna wanted to cuddle up against her. But instead she felt something warm against her faceplates.

StarLight. Megatron? Team Prime! Summer. _'What happened?'_ Luna thought as she fought to regain consciousness. Slowly Luna opened her optics. she sat up slowly. Then she remembered. She offlined but then Knockout saved her. '_great. Now i owe him.' _She thought. But it wasnt Knockout who was in the room it was Ratchet. And Summer was cuddled next to her. Luna ran one of her talons over Summer's sleeping form. Gently of course. Her servo was no longer filled with holes. Her body was also no longer covered in energon. And her paint job however was still a complete mess.

"R-R..." She said trying to call for Ratchat. Ratchet turned around from the computer he was on. "Luna! Youre awake!" He said. His voice sounded surprised. Even happy maybe. "R-R..." Luna tried again but the sound of metal grinding filled the room. Summer woke up from the noise. Her eyes brighted up when she saw Luna staring down at her. "Luna!" She yelled. "Luna dont try to speak now. Use this instead to communicate." Ratchet said as he handed her an empty data pad. Luna turned it on and started jolting something down. When she finished Luna handed it to Ratchet. Thanks Ratchet. Tell Knockout that too. It read. "Youre welcome Luna." Ratchet answered as he returned to the monitor.

** Waffle Queen out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**lWell here's the chapter! Now i think you've liked the other chapters to keep reading. I have 17 reveiws! My record! Yay! Anyways now lets see how everyone reacts to Luna! Here it goes!**

**I don't own Transformers Prime. **

**General POV **After checking Luna's vitals Ratchet walked out with the news. Leaving Summer and Luna alone. Summer got closer to Luna. Luna picked Summer up and brought her closer to her faceplates. Bang! Summer hit Luna on her cheekplate. Luna used the other servo to rub her cheek. For a small creature she sure does hit body was somewhat still sore from everything. "For scaring me." Summer said. Picking up the data pad she erased the last message and wrote in , Sorry. Luna sighed happily. Luna never felt this happy to live before. She put Summer down next to her. " Im tired Luna wrote before she turned on her side. As soon as she did Summer cuddled up next to her. At the same time the doors opened and bots and human walked in. Luna weakly waved at them as they came in.

Everyone in the med bay crowded around her berth. They started to bomb her with questions,comments, and threats. Threats as in if she ever leaves them again she'll pay. Luna looked at others and waited for some one to explain that she couldnt exactly talk. Grabbing her data pad again she wrote down, I cant use my voice but i can through this. Just not as fast as i can using my voice. "Luna we are grateful to have you online and well. Hopefully this sitution will never repeat itself with anyone." He said. Luna smiled at her uncle. Megatron looked at her then talked. "Luna never scare me like that ever again. " he said. Don't worry i wont. I got a threat from Summer too so i wont. Luna answered. Bulkhead next . Arcee after. Then BumbleBee and the kids. Luna wrote. "Well kid its good to see you awake and well." Bulkhead said. Luna knew that they were all going to say something like dont scare me again or good to have you online. "Luna you lasted alot. Airachnid is a torture specialist. But one good thing happened. She wont be able to hurt anyone anymore." Arcee said.

Bumblebee was next. What to say? /Good thing youre back Luna. Life wouldnt have been the same...without you./ He finally beeped. Thanks Bee. She answered lovingly. June walked up towards the berth.

"So youre Luna? you seem like a nice girl. Oh my name is June Darby. But you can call me June."

thanks...June.

"Hey Luna! How you doing? " Was Miko feeling okay?

Do you feel okay Miko? You usually talk alot more. Luna asked. The japanense girl would talk non stop but why not now? "Im okay. But Doc bot says i shouldnt bring up what you been through... Oops. I did it didnt i?" Miko said. Im okay now. But its still... Painful to remember. Luna answered. The bots then took the humans out of the room. "Bumblebee may i speak with you alone?" Megatron said. Bee followed him out.

"Now take it easy Luna. You need to stay in here for couple of more days." Ratchet said. How many days was i out? Luna asked. "A week. You went into stasis." He answered. All i remember was when Knockout saved me but then it all goes blank. What happened after that? Luna asked. "We then put you the anti virus. Thats when you went into stasis. After you had the anti virus you became stable." Ratchet answered.

With Megatron and Bumblebee they were walking around the base. "BumbleBee i would like to apoligise for the torture i made you go through. I took your voice. I am truely sorry. " Megatron said. /Its in the past. But Megatron i have one question./ BumbleBee beeped. "And what is your question?" /i... I love Luna. And i was wondering if you would let her and me, i dont know. Maybe date?/ Bee asked. "Bumblebee she is young. you are too. But i cant make every single decision for my daughter. At least not anymore." Megatron answered.

Luna was bored out of her mind. Ratchet left the room so no bot to annoy or talk to. At the same time Summer came in. "Luna when's your birthday?" She asked.

On earth terms its April the 25th. Why? 

"Good its 3 days from now." Summer said as she walked out. Luna looked confused. On earth terms she was the age of a 17 years old. She sat up. '_Boredness rises again.'_ She thought. She laid down again. Knockout came in. -perfect. Time to act!- Luna thought. She closed her optics and pretended to be in recharge. Knockout came closer to her. "She's still in stasis? Talk about beauty sleep." He said. He sat on the edge of the berth. Suddenly Luna tried to sit up as fast as she could. Not fast but still enough to startle a person. "Dont do that! you scared me! I could have fell and messed up my paint job." He yelled.

Grabbing her data pad from the floor Luna typed, Okay. Thanks for saving me by the way. Knockout smiled. He was finally doing something for the good of everyone. "I was just doing my job. Just this time to help people. " The cherry medic answered. Nodding Luna stretched out but suddenly stopped since she was still sore. After that there was comfortable silence between the two. "Okay i gotta go." Knockout said breaking the silence. Waving him off Luna turned to her data pad. '_Well i think its time for me to release my artistic juices and draw...' _Luna thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! So i made a new fanfic called It started that night. So PrimesSPARROW is going to help me with the smut. And its mild ,okay? okay so here it goes. **

**I dont own Transformers Prime. **

**General POV **Luna looked at the walls. Was it just her or are the walls getting closer? Luna panicked. The walls were going to squish her. 'I need to go for fly.' Luna sayed as she curled up and started rocking herself. There are those times where being a seeker is so awesome but in other times like this it sucked so much. It was a day after she woke up and she was getting better. Still a little sore but she could manage a bit. Her voice was coming back but it was very low and husky. The bots actually had to bend down to hear her. But thankfully today Ratchet was letting her move around the base a bit. He emphasized "Taking it easy" to Luna but that only earned him a snort and a saractisic remark of "Yeah will do.". Remembering that Luna rubbed a piece of her dented armor where one of Ratchet's wrenches. Slowly getting up Luna walked to the door. She looked around cautiously before going up top for some fresh air.

Luna breathed as she felt the gentle breeze against her armor and causing her to smile as she felt like flying. It was a perfect day too. The sunshine wasnt beating down on her like other days. But sadly she had to 'Take it easy'. Sighing she headed down to grab some energon.

Taking a sip from her energon she noticed again how awful she looked all scratched up and with a little streaks of her paint before. Luna tapped against her cockpot again as she tried to figure out where Summer was. The autobots had mentioned to her that her sire had asked for them to come over to the Nemesis to look at Iacon entries. So tectonically Luna was all alone except for Summer. Taking a final sip from the energon cube the seeker walked towards her room.

The door slid open revealing Summer who was watching T.V. They also had a personal T.V where Luna and Summer watched spanish soap operas. Even though Summer didnt fully understand them like Luna who had barely learned spanish, Summer enjoyed seeing them. At the moment she was tearing up about the death of her favorite character. Luna bent down to her level and patted the girl's back with one of her talons. "So how'd he die?" Luna asked. "She pushed him down the balcony..." Summer said as she turned to her friend. "So how can i help you?" The red head asked while Luna stood up and walked over to a shelf containing her paints. "Help fix what Airachnid messed up." The seeker answered in her raspy voice.

"Okay so how 'bout i paint your head crest yellow instead..." Summer said earning herself a glare from Luna. Said seeker was looking at herself in the mirror that was in the wash room. This time she was a dark purple with white stomach plates that had black flames, her head crest was white and her wings had a white stripe running in the middle of them. "I look okay right?" She asked. The little girl answered with a huh. Bending down she asked again. "Oh! Of course! Hopefully this is your last time painting yourself again 'cause we're out of paint." Summer said as she started to walk out with the dark seeker trailing behind.

"Summer can i ask you a question?" Luna said as the two reached their room. "Shoot." The red head answered. "Have you liked someone? How did it feel?" Luna asked. "Well i had a crush on this guy from 5th grade. But he was a jerk by telling me all the girls he liked. It broke my heart but it was a crush. Nothing special." She pause as she tried to recall her feelings. "It was like each time i saw him i found myself staring. I blushed like crazy when he looked at me and when we were in the same room i just couldnt stop thinking about him. Why'd you ask?" Summer stated. "Its just that...well... I think i might like Bumblebee. Im not sure. I mean its like my spark beats faster around him but i dont think about him as often as a person in love would." The seeker answered. "You should talk to him about it. I know if it'll get awkward if he rejects you but hey it'll be worth a try." Summer said as she turned on the T.V to watch Family Guy. "Im going to bed early today." Luna said with a yawn. "Sweet dreams."

**Am i over doing it with the flames? Please tell me if i am. But this would be the last time i change Luna's style. **

**Waffle Queen out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so no smut but spark merges! I must say PrimeSPARROW knows how to write Romantical parts. Well next chapter you'll get to read it yourself. But on the story! **

**General POV **Luna was flying around Jasper. It was technically her creation day. It was tearing her apart that her mother was there to celebrate with her. Mentally she was crying but on the other hand she was quite happy since Summer was planning something. Finally bored of flying Luna headed for base, knowing that something would be waiting for her. "Here she comes! Places everyone!" Luna heard someone call out. Shrugging Luna walked in. The base's lights were off. "i know you all are hiding in the shadows." She called out. "Aww! Why'd you go and mess up it? Its the bots first birthday party they ever went to!" Summer said. "Okay ill act surprised." Luna said before she pretended to gasp. The lights came on and the team were all in sight. They werent hidden at all. Luna sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Summer was like a mother at her child's first birthday party. Checking up on everything and everyone. "Hey Dad can i drink some high grade?" Luna asked. She never drank high grade but she heard of it by her mother. "Luna why would you want to drink high grade?" Megatron asked. "Im older and i never tried it before. Breakdown says it tastes good." Luna said in defense. Megatron looked at Breakdown with an optic ridge up. "Luna you are still too young. maybe next time." He simply answered. Luna crossed her arms and stood there locking optics with her sire. To bystanders it kinda looked like Luna was giving Megatron "the stare". Summer had been giving ''the stare'' before and eventually gave into it. After a while Megatron too gave up and sighed. "Alright. Just dont come to me complaining about your hangover." Megatron said as he headed back to where Optimus was at. The two had become the brothers they used to consider themselves. Smirking Luna headed towards to the table with high grade.

Luna stirred the remaining high grade in her 4th cube. Megatron had been watching her starting to stumble as she would walk towards the table. He would chuckle slightly while holding his own cube. When she passed out he'll take her to her room on the Nemesis. Yeah that was his plan. He looked back at Ratchet and Optimus who he was talking to at the moment. Soundwave stood by the catwalk watching the kids play party games. Bumblebee walked up to him. /You okay Soundwave?/ He beeped. Soundwave nodded but pointed to the kids. /Yeah. Humans come up with random stuff dont they?/ He answered. He chuckled in his own special way and glanced towards Luna. She looked kinda drunk by the way she couldnt talk without getting tongue tied.

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm as he tried to figure out how he could talk to her about his feelings now. She was drunk and probably wont remember about the talk in the morning. "Hey Bee what's wrong?" Raf asked. /You know how im feeling about Luna right?/ Raf nodded. /Well i was planning on telling her tonight but as you can tell she's drunk and wont remember that i told her./ he beeped sadly. "Then that means that you dont have tell her again. Think of it this way; you can spell everything about how you feel about and get it off of your chest. And if regret it later then Luna would be too drunk to remember. Especially how she's drinking now." Raf answered.

Bumblebee thought about. It was kinda true. He might regret it afterwards. Sighing he started walking towards Luna but paused. /Thanks Raf. I owe you one./ He beeped. His steps were slow but steady as he tried to think how to tell her. _'Hi Luna. So i know we havent known each other for a long time but i think i like you. No i mean i love you. Can we be... More than friends?' _Bee thought. '_Thats stupid but thats all i got. Well here it goes.' _He thought as he reached the femme he looked for.

Luna was leaning on a wall for support. She stopped drinking because her sire told her to stop. The dark seeker then spotted Bumblebee heading towards. Even though all she could see was blurry and fuzzy. /Hi Luna. Happy creation day./ Bumblebee started off. Luna weakly waved as Bee stop began to swing back and forth on his pedes. '_How could tell her? Im not ready maybe i can go back with Raf and act like i never talked to her tonight.' _Bee thought. He turned his head to look at Raf who was backing him up along with Summer, Jack and Miko. He turned back to look at Luna who was looking down at her pedes. /Luna can i tell you something in private?/ Bee whirled as Luna looked up. "We... we could talk on... The ship! The ship where... Sire sleeps. What's its name again?" Luna asked. /The Nemesis?/ He beeped. "Yeah. Ill go and ask Sire if my... quarters is done." Luna said as she stumbled over to Megatron.

"Sire, is my room on... the ship ready?" Luna asked. Megatron looked at her daughter. It was ready just that she was overcharged and vehicons havent fragged a femme in ages. They could easily interface with her and get away with it. "Yes Luna but ill go with you." Megatron said. "Naw, Bee's coming with me. He's gonna tell me something and then he can back to base afterwards." Luna said as she stumbled to the now open groundbridge. It seemed to Megatron that Bumblebee was all to eager to talk to Luna. Shrugging he returned back to the others.

The Nemesis was still dark but not as eerie as it was before Luna came according to Bumblebee. He helped support Luna as she asked a vehicon where her quarters where. "Thanks Steve." Luna called out as they walked towards her room. Steve nodded and walked off hoping to prank some recharging vehicon.

The door slid open revealing a lavender colored room. Her berth had a black blanket with white spots woven into it which resembled the night sky. She also had a desk full of at least 5 data pads with a chair. "So what was it that you wanted to do?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the chapter PrimeSPARROW had for me. I think its cute. So enjoy! **

**I dont own Transformers. Sadly i dont ._.**

**General POV **

Luna and Bumblebee got to her room undetected by anyone, Bumblebee wasn't sure he was too keen on facing Luna''s creator being in her room. Bumblebee had fallen in love with Luna the second he had seen her. He was thankful the war was finally over, because Megatron had changed and was nicer glanced at Luna sitting all alone, she smirked and batted the chair. Bumblebee did not hesitate to go sit by her. He beeped nervously, as Luna giggled, and he picked her up seating her over his lap. She lowered her helm, and pressed her lip plates against Bee's as they slowly started to kiss. Bee strengthened the kiss, wrapping his servos around her pulling her closer.

::: Be mine, be my spark mate, Luna:::: Bee said through his commlink

:::: YES::::: was all she said.

Bee beeped and chirped in a wild frenzy as his emotions went wild. He heard and felt his chest plates opening, Luna watched first as his chest plates opened. She smirked and slid her hand inside his chest cavity, her fingers playing gently with Bumblebee's spark tendrils. Bee beeped excitedly as she did, she leaned in kissing him one more. Luna's chest plates opened as well, as Bee watched in fastennation. He had never ever spark merged before, he had asked questioned with Optimus, because the mech was like a second father to him.

He was jarred from his thoughts, as the kiss was strengthened. Bee pulled her closer as their sparks moved slowly wrapping around each other.

:::I love you, Luna::::::: Bee commed

:::: I love you too Bumblebee:::::  
Their sparks tightened pulling the young scout into a frenzy once more. He beeped and chirpped excitedly, but then they changed into loud purrs of contentment as their soarks continued to tighten.

:::: I have wanted you for so long, Bee; I never dreamed I would finally have you now:::::::

:::: Me too, I love you so much my Luna::::::  
Bee felt the charge building up, his optics widened in wonder. He was so glad he had found such a wonderful femme to share the rest of his cycles with. They kissed more passionately, his hands holding her still on his lap.  
Luna felt her own charge building as she also felt his hands on her aft making her smile. Her hands ran over his door wings, making the scout moan and suddenly beep.  
Bumblebee and Luna's overload hit them all at once, the charge hitting causing sparks to flare wildly within their chest cavities making Luna scream wildly in passion; and Bumblebee chirp once more in an excited way.  
He was in love and mated with the most wonderful femme in all the universe; and he didn't care who knew about it. He didnt care. Luna was his. He felt complete now.

**See! It is so cute! Bye! Til next chapter!**

** May the power of Syrupness be with you. Waffle Queen Out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Sorry for not updating. So i was busy with other fanfictions... So yeah. Im ashamed of myself! *cries* but to make it up to you all ill make this chapter a bit fluffy. Aka ill take along time with it. Anyways... Lets go!**

**I dont own Transformers Prime. **

**Luna's POV** I woke up with a major processor ache. I rubbed the sides of my helm as i opened my optics. "Last time i get overcharged." I muttered as my vision started to come back. I yawned and stretched out while looking around. Why am i in a chair? Thats when i looked up. Bee was recharging while me and him hugging. And that's when memories of last night came back to me. I brought Bee here and he confessed to me that he loved me and we sparkmerged. I knew i shouldnt gotten so much high grade. Shaking my head i walked around the room. It was cool and pretty. So maybe my dad does have style. I chuckled slightly at the thought my dad telling the vehicons what to get.

I spotted my own private wash racks. The door slid open and i peeked my head in. It looked so fancy. Even the waste basket looked fancy. Then an awful feeling started in my fuel tanks. I felt liquid rush to my throat but luckily i had covered my mouth so i didnt throw up on the floor. I rushed over to the basket and let my consumed energon go into it. After a few seconds i stopped purging and laid my head on the trash can. The energon didnt looked so good anymore. Gulping i walked out. Mental note: dispose of my vomit.

I walked out to see Bee slowly waking up. "'Bout time you woke up. So you remember what happened last night? " I asked, sitting down on my berth. /Oh that. Im sorry! I didnt know what got over me. But you dont want to sparkmates i could ask Ratchet to do a spark spilt./ He answered. I noticed that his door wings drooped. "Hey who said i didn't want to be spark mates? But my dad is the one who'll be blowing a gasket when we tell him." I said as i rubbed my stomach. My HUD sent me notification about some protocol activating. Ill ask Knockout later. I grabbed Bee's hand and looked into his blue optics. "Can you come with to tell dad?" I asked. Maybe he might be that angry that his little femmling isnt exactly only his anymore? Yeah right. Bee nodded. "But ill to Knockout. Im not feeling so good." I told him.

Getting up i walked out to see a polka dot vehicon walk by my door. "What the frag happened to you?" I asked. "Steve happened. That mech. When i get my servos on him ill make him wish he was never created. Name's Skylar by the way." The vehicon answered. He didnt have a voice like the rest. It sounded more.. feminine. But he had the other's type of frame just a little different in some parts. "Mine is Luna. I dont want to be rude but are you a mech or a femme?" I asked hoping that he or she wasnt offended. "Im a femme. Anyways Youre Megatron femmling right? They came to me for your room decore. Hope you liked it." Skylar answered as she started walking away. "Thanks! Maybe we can hang out sometime?" I called out. Skylar nodded but looked like she was going to kill someone. Poor Steve...

Me and Bee walked down the halls as i looked for Knockout's med bay. Finally we reached the medbay which slid open. "Hey Knockout can you give me a check up?" I asked searching for the cherry medic. "Couldnt you have waiten a bit later? Oh well hurry up on sit on the berth." Knockout said as i sat down. "What crawled up your tail pipe and died?" I asked. "Just that i didnt sleep until 1 o'clock and its 8:33." Knockout answered as he started scanning me. "Hum." /What's wrong?/ Bumblebee beeped. "oh i forgot to mention that something program activated. I didnt read what program it was though." I added. "Have you interfaced lately?" Knockout asked. "I spark merged..." I answered with a blush. "With who?" Knockout asked. "Bee..." Said mech also blushed but stood tall and proud."Thats why! Congratulations Luna and Bumblebee. Luna's sparked." Knockout said before we heard Bee beeped wildly with excitement. I smiled as i thought how it would be to be a carrier. "Well thanks Knockout. I guess i have to explain this too to sire." I said as i got off the berth and went off to go talk with sire.

Bee looked happy and i bet he want to tell everyone that he was going to be a sire. I was still smiling as we walked along through the Nemesis's hallways. "So Bee why'd you chose me? I mean there's other people that are better than me." I asked. /I just kinda felt all fuzzy and warm inside when i saw you. When Airachnid got you, i felt so scared that i might never get to see again and tell you how i felt. And now that i can feel how fast your spark beats, it feels like I'm living a dream./ He beeped. "Oh Bee." I said as i wiped my optics. /Are you crying?/ he asked. "No no i just have something in my optics." I answered. He chuckled as we continued until we reached my dad's quarters. I looked at Bee who also looked at me. "Ready?" I asked. /Ready./ he answered as the door slid open.

"Sire? Can we talk to you for a moment?"

**Okay so Im done editing so new chapters will be posted! Hooray! **

**Waffle queen out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**hello Everybody so i finished editing and i noticed how awful i used to write. Oh well. So the past chapters are still kinda short but ill try my best to write longer chapters. Anyways does anyone have any decepticon seeker OCs that i can use as Luna's trine members? If so look on the bottom before you read please! That helps me out alot! **

**I dont own Transformers Prime...**

**General POV **"Sire? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Luna asked Megatron. Megatron was meanwhile sitting at his desk and nursing a slight hangover. He didnt get drunk or anything but he did drink quite a bit. Rubbing his helm a bit he turned towards the two younglings. "Yes Luna?" He said as he watched her and Bumblebee carefully. "Dad how do feel if someone about my age spark merged?" Luna asked. Megatron raised an optics ridge. Why would Luna want his opinion on that? Sure he didnt like the idea that two youngsters about her age spark merged throwing away the opinion of choosing other mates. Youngling were known to fall in love with one bot but then it dies away for another one. And in when they were bonded that usually lead to cheating. But if they really cared for each other as both friends and lovers then there was nothing he could about it.

"I don't exactly like the idea of early bonding but if the two cybertronains see each other as both friends and lovers then i cant really do anything about it. Why do you ask?" Megatron asked. "And how about bonding that leads to getting sparked?" Luna said ignoring her sire's question. Now this was suspicious. But still Megatron trusted his daughter. She couldn't have gotten herself bonded and sparked right? But Bumblebee was with her and usually Summer was. "Luna are you sparked?" He finally asked. There was a long silence after his question.

Megatron was known for a lot of things like being a gladiator, being the decepticon leader, his temper and his 'patience'. Even though he was changing his ways from a tyrannt to the way how autobots act he couldnt help but lose his temper when someone didnt answer his question right away. This was what was happening with Luna. "Answer my question Luna please." He said in the gentlest tone he could muster. Luna bit her lip component as she looked at Bee. -Do we tell him?- Luna asked Bee through their newly formed bond. -I guess. Just remember; i got your back on this one.- Bee answered. Luna gulped as she started choosing her words.

"Sire you know ill always be your little girl right?" Luna started off. Megatron nodded. She grew up with her carrier for all her life while he had so many one night stands even before Starlight presented him Luna as a sparkling. He felt so unfaithful afterwards but Starlight wasn't with him most of the time and even he had an active sex drive. But now he couldn't help but start feeling so guilty for those one night stands.

"Well remember last night when i told you that Bee wanted to tell me something?" Luna added. Again she was answered with a simple nod. "He confessed that he loved me and well we... I... Well i was drunk and i wasnt thinking about afterwards so we... Spark merged..." Luna paused before starting again. "We went to Knockout today and well he told us that im sparked..." The seeker finished. She looked at the shocked look on her sire's face plates. She didnt feel too good about this bond but she loved Bee and nothing could make her terminate her sparkling. She would die right along with him or her.

Megatron finally started to recover from his shock. "You're serious right?" He asked as he cover his optics with one of his hands. "Yes." Luna answered. She heard Megatron sigh. "Luna." he muttered. Why this early? But for now he had to talk to the future sire of his future grandchild. "Bumblebee may i speak to you in private?" Megatron asked. "If he stays i stay too." Luna announced as she cocked out her hip slightly and put a servo on it. Once more Luna gave 'the stare' to her father. "Fine." He said before a second passed. Luna smirked as she had won against her sire. Again.

"Bumblebee you must understand that i care for my daughter very much and any harm to her..." Megatron started off before Luna warned him with a "Daddy!" to calm and change his tone. Rethinking his threat Megatron started again. "I will not accept any harm done to her. She's a good femme and doesn't deserve to be hurt. And as for my grandchild.." Megatron paused as he got up walked over to Luna. "Please do not do the same mistake i did and risk never seeing your sparkling grow." He finished. /I promise to never hurt her and ill take of her and my sparkling./ Bumblebee beeped. "Welcome to the family Bumblebee." Megatron said as extended his hand out to him which Bee gladly shook.

The two slowly walked to ground bridge control to go and tell everyone at base. The vehicon there then opened and congratulated them on the new spark. "Its been a long time since we had a baby around here." He said as the two began to walk through the bridge. "Thanks again Ben!" Luna called back as she saw the base coming into place. The kids were helping out by cleaning up the after math of the party. Luna checked her internal clock. It was 1:00 and she was getting hungry. Her tank growled loudly alerting Bumblebee that she was hungry. /Ill go get you some low grade./ Bee beeped as he headed to where they kept energon. "Thanks Bee." She said. /no problem. Gotta eat for two now remember?/ He whirled.

Luna spotted team prime behind a monitor as Optimus typed. The seeker walked up to them preparing to tell them the good news. "Hi guys!" Luna said cheerfully. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Bulkhead asked. "Aside from the huge hangover i have im bonded to a nice and cute mech and a new spark is forming right near my own." Luna answered. "Congrates kid! You too Bee." Bulkhead said as Bumblebee walked up with a cube of low grade in his hand. /Here you go Luna/ He beeped. "Thanks." The seeker said before drinking it all in one sip. "Well you were hungry." Arcee added. Luna blushed. Summer and the kids walked up to bots with filled garbage bags in their hands. "So im technically gonna be an auntie?" Summer asked. "And im gonna be an uncle?" Raf added. Luna smiled and nodded. This was going better than she thought.

**Okay was this chapter good? Please review! Oh and say what pairs you guys also want in here. Dont worry ill bring in Starscream in a chapter or so. Anyways here's the info you guys need to** **submit in order for me to choose Luna's 4 trine mates. **

**Name:**

**Age (equivalent to human age):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Any other info you want to add:**

**Thanks! Remember only four will get chosen!**

**Waffle Queen Out!**


End file.
